darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2
"Darkly Daws the Duck, Part 2" is second episode of the series. Plot Gosalyn is now under Darkwing Duck's protection, but Taurus Bulba is still out to get her, believing she has the Waddlemeyer Ramrod arming code. But Gosalyn doesn't know anything about it. Sunmary In Part 1, Darkwing Duck saved little Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, granddaughter of the late inventor of the powerful weapon known as the Ramrod, from the henchmen of the villainous Taurus Bullba. Bulba did this in the hopes that Gosalyn might known the code which arms the Ramrod, although she fiercely denies this. Bulba has also escaped from prison and on the prowl for Darkwing. Meanwhile, they've been laying low in Darkwing's hideout in the tower of the Audubon Bay Bridge. While Darkwing tries to figure out what his best course of action is, Gosalyn makes a general nuisance of herself by messing with all of Darkwing's crime fighting tools. Come bedtime, the two begin to bond when Gosalyn, who can't sleep, asks Darkwing to sing "Little Girl Blue," a lullaby her grandfather used to sing to her. Darkwing complies, only to discover that the lyrics of the song contain the code for arming the Ramrod! Meanwhile, Taurus Bullba has come up with a plan to lure Darkwing out of hiding in order to pinpoint his hideout. Using Morse code, he sends Darkwing a message promising to surrender to him on the roof of Canard Tower. Darkwing falls for it (even though Gosalyn smells something fishy), and when he meets Bulba on Canard Tower the criminal mastermind changes his tune completely and arranges for Darkwing to take the fall for his own crimes, namely the theft of the Ramrod in the previous episode. Bullba himself eludes capture when the police arrive, but Darkwing is taken into custody. With Darkwing out of the way, Bullba instructs Hammerhead, Hoof, and Mouth to go into his hideout and get Gosalyn. Home Alone-ish antics ensues as Gosalyn gets the better of the thugs (including a hilarious bit where they're pelted with the breakfast supplies), but she is ultimately captured by Tantalus. Meanwhile, Darkwing is sprung by Launchpad, who, after learning that their foe is nearly untouchable in his powerful airship, introduces Darkwing to the Thunderquack: a jet in the shape of Darkwing's visage that he spent a year building. Together they fly up to Bullba's airship, but Darkwing sneaks aboard alone only to be captured by Hammerhead, Hoof, and Mouth when they ambush him. Setting the Ramrod up on the roof of Canard Tower, Bullba reasons that Darkwing might have been trusted with the arming code by Gosalyn. He has Tantalus pick her up and fly high into the air, threatening to drop her to her doom. Darkwing gives in and enters the code into the Ramrod's color-code panel: yellow, blue, red, blue, purple, blue, purple, green, and yellow. The Ramrod comes alive and Bullba wastes no time in using its destructive abilities to rob the federal gold depository. He vows to strip St. Canard clean, and then, not needing Gosalyn anymore, has Tantalus drop her anyway. Luckily she's saved by Launchpad in the Thunderquack, and then after a fierce battle, Darkwing causes the Ramrod to overload and explode by randomly punching the buttons on the controls. The minions float away in a faulting beam. Everyone escapes...except Darkwing and Bullba, locked in combat as the explosion engulfed the rooftop. Gosalyn believing that Darkwing has perished, is returned to the orphanage, thinking that nobody could adopt a spirited duckling like her, but as fate would have it, a bandaged and bruised duck arrives, to her delight. He has a strangely familiar voice and he intends to adopt her. He turns out to be Drake Mallard, a mild mannered alter ego of Darkwing. He accepts Gosalyn as his daughter, and Launchpad as his sidekick. Through the happiness, however, they knew that though Bulba has been destroyed, more crime is still at large. But all that would have to wait until the next adventure. Trivia *When Gosalyn first shows DW the picture of her and her grandfather, the buttons on the console are mostly dark gray with a yellow one. When DW looks at it later, they're different colors. *The head of the orphanage is named Ms. Cavanaugh after Gosalyn's voice actress, the late Christine Cavanaugh. Notes On the VHS release of this episode, the scene where Darkwing is in jail is longer. It shows him telling the crook he shared his cell with to go ahead and punch him, because he deserved it, and would go down easily: Crook: You were lucky last time. Darkwing: I was lucky every time. For some reason, it was cut for the television airing. Second and Final appearance of Hoof, Mouth, Clovis and Tantalus although Hammerhead does appear in a later episode "In Like Blunt" and Taurus Bulba came to alive in "Steerminator". This episode introduces Darkwing Duck's plane, built by Launchpad: The Thunderquack. This episode was released on Walt Disney home video titled: Darkly Dawns the Duck. Quotes Gosalyn: How come you wear a mask? Darkwing: Because... there is nothing so terrifying to the criminal mind as the unknown... I am the thing that goes bump in the night! I am the neurosis that requires a five-hundred-dollar-an-hour shrink! Gosalyn: You mean you don't take off your mask for anyone? Darkwing: That's right. Not no one, not never. Gosalyn: What about a really, really, really close friend? Darkwing: Well, uh... maybe. Someday. Hammerhead: But boss, what if he doesn't know Morse code? Taurus Bullba: That do-gooder? He probably still sleeps with his Boy Scout manuel under his pillow! (Back at Darkwing's hideout) Darkwing Duck: (Sees the flashes and recognizes that it's Morse code pulls the Boy Scout guide out from under his pillow) I'm sure glad I kept this baby! Gosalyn: I found this in the closet. (she puts the helmet on Darkwing) How come you don't wear it when you're riding your bike? Darkwing: (takes it off) It's not dramatic. Gosayln: Neither are scrambled brains. Gosalyn: I'm sorry, Darkwing. If they hadn't caught me, you wouldn't have risked your life. Darkwing: Gos, before I met you, I didn't have a life worth risking. Darkwing: We need to blow an entry hole into that thing. Launchpad: I don't know, DW. It sounds dangerous. Darkwing: Yeah? Well, then... Let's get dangerous! Crook: Alright! Payback! You was just lucky last time. Darkwing: I was lucky every time. Gosalyn: I can't sleep! Darkwing: You just need something to relax you. I think I've got a large mallet around here somewhere... Darkwing Duck: What is a "Waddlemeyer Ramrod" anyway? (Gosalyn Waddlemeyer inhales before speaking quickly.) Gosalyn: It's a trachio-specific device that disrupts gravitational bonds on a molecular level that allows manipulation on a macro scale. Darkwing: What does that mean? Gosalyn: I dunno... I think it makes things float an' stuff. Darkwing: I am the jailer who throws away the key! I am...Feeling really stupid. :Taurus Bulba: Where is he? :Hammerhead Hannigan: 'He was right here a second ago. :'Darkwing: I am the terror that flaps in the night! :Taurus Bulba: There shoot the smoke. :(Hammerhead Hannigan shoots with a gun.) : Darkwing: I am the chill that runs up your spine! I am Darkwing Duck! :Taurus Bulba: No. Not when he's on the ramrod. Clovis: Mom was right. I should have been a dental hygienist. Darkwing: I could have been someone, but no! I chose to be a clown in a mask and a cape! All that's missing is the floppy shoes and the Bozo nose! Notes Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the Thunderquack, "Little Girl Blue", the Federal Gold Depository, and the Mallards' car. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD